


Mistletoe Mayhem

by Pandrien



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, usuksecretsanta2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandrien/pseuds/Pandrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred had been planning this Christmas party for months. He had special ordered the decorations, hired a few chefs to cook up several fancy dishes for the party, and even hired a D.J. to play Christmas songs throughout the evening.</p><p>Usually, he wouldn’t go to such lengths for a party, but he had decided that this party was going to be when he was going to finally confess to Arthur. He had even planned the whole thing out.</p><p>First, he would offer Arthur a shot of his favorite scotch, special ordered of course, which would lead to Arthur relaxing enough to not be annoyed by Alfred’s presence. At this point, Alfred would tell Arthur that he had a present for him, lead him off somewhere private where he had hung mistletoe, and use it as an excuse to kiss Arthur and confess. It was the perfect plan!</p><p>Which of course meant, it had to go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Mayhem

Alfred had been planning this Christmas party for months. He had special ordered the decorations, hired a few chefs to cook up several fancy dishes for the party, and even hired a D.J. to play Christmas songs throughout the evening.

Usually, he wouldn’t go to such lengths for a party, but he had decided that this party was going to be when he was going to finally confess to Arthur. He had even planned the whole thing out.

First, he would offer Arthur a shot of his favorite scotch, special ordered of course, which would lead to Arthur relaxing enough to not be annoyed by Alfred’s presence. At this point, Alfred would tell Arthur that he had a present for him, lead him off somewhere private where he had hung mistletoe, and use it as an excuse to kiss Arthur and confess. It was the perfect plan!

Which of course meant, it had to go wrong.

Everything had gone pretty smoothly at first. Everyone had arrived, Alfred had greeted everyone that came in, and once Arthur had arrived, Alfred had taken a deep breath and set the plan in motion.

When he offered the glass of scotch to Arthur, served on the rocks like the man preferred, Arthur had smiled and thanked him, cheeks a light pink, highlighting the freckles that were scattered across his cheeks and nose.

After about ten minutes of them chatting, Alfred determined it was time for the next step of his plan, so with a smile, he told Arthur that he had a present for him. Arthur’s eyes had lit up and when he asked if Arthur wanted to see it, the man had nodded eagerly, setting his empty glass aside and following after Alfred as he led him to one of the unoccupied hallways.

When he deemed them far enough from the party for them to have their privacy, Alfred stopped and turned to look at Arthur, who had cocked an eyebrow at Alfred.

“So, I know you’re probably a bit confused, and maybe you won’t like this gift. But~!” Alfred purred, reaching into his jacket pocket to pull out a small bundle of mistletoe which he held right above their heads. What Alfred was expecting was shock, embarrassment, and maybe even a little bit of anger if Arthur didn’t like him that way.

What he was not expecting, was horrified shock.

“Is, Is that mistletoe?” Arthur asked, eyes glued to the mistletoe in Alfred’s hands.

Alfred blinked a few times and looked between the mistletoe and Arthur a few times.

“Well, yeah. I mean, it’s Christmas, and I kinda wanted to confess so I figured what better way than a kiss under the mistletoe!” Alfred nervously replied, arm drooping from where it was above his head.

Arthur’s face paled several shades and Alfred quickly fumbled for a way to fix the situation.

“I mean! If you don’t like me, that’s totally fine! And here!” He said, holding the mistletoe out to Arthur. “You can take my mistletoe ad use it to get any of the other girls, or the guys, to kiss you if you want!”

Alfred nervously kept his arm outstretched to Arthur for a few seconds, but when Arthur still hadn’t responded and had started turning an astonishing hue of crimson, Alfred lowered his arm.

“Arthur? Are you okay dude?” Alfred asked worriedly, reaching out to grab Arthur’s shoulder, but before his hand could make contact, Arthur collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Alfred had freaked out once Arthur had collapsed, hurriedly calling 911 and asking everybody to leave. An ambulance had showed up within a few minutes and took Arthur to the hospital. Matthew, who had stayed behind to help if he was needed, drove Alfred to the hospital as well, guiding him to the waiting room before leaving to call Francis.

After a while, a doctor walked into the waiting room, adjusting his glasses and squinting at whatever was written on the paper he was holding.

“Is there a Mr. Alfred Jones here?” the man asked, looking up to scan the waiting room.

Alfred jumped from his seat, hurriedly walking to the doctor.

“I’m Alfred Jones.” Alfred quickly said, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants.

“Well Mr. Jones. Mr. Kirkland has just woken up and asked to see you. Would you please follow me?” The man asked, turning to walk to Arthur’s room.

Alfred quietly walked behind the doctor, head swiveling to take in their surroundings as the doctor led him through several twists and turns before finally stopping in front of room 128.

“Mr. Kirkland has been taken care of already, so a nurse should be in within the hour to have him sign the paperwork for his discharge.” The man said, before turning on his heel and leaving.

Alfred nervously stood in front of the room for a moment, before gently pushing the door open, slowly peeking his head around to see Arthur laying in the hospital bed, eyes closed.

Alfred quickly slid into the room, silently shutting the door behind him before slinking forward to sit in the chair beside the hospital bed, grimacing as he actually looked at Arthur.

Arthur’s face was still a bright red, with small pink spots. He had an IV in his left arm and the hospital gown he was wearing completely dwarfed him.

As Alfred’s eyes moved up to Arthur’s face, he froze as he saw the man’s bright green eyes staring at him. He jumped in surprise before raising his hands in front of himself as if to defend himself and started speaking

“Arthur, I am so sorry! I didn’t know you’d react like that and if I had known, I totally wouldn’t have tried it and if you want I’ll totally stay away from you and I am so sorry dude!” Alfred quickly spoke, blinking several times as he waited for Arthur to tell him to leave.

“You’re such an idiot.” Arthur finally replied, voice hoarse.

“I know, and I’ll leave right now.” Alfred deflated, getting up to leave when Arthur reached out to grab him.

“I didn’t say I wanted you to leave, you idiot.”

“But you just called me an idiot.” Alfred blinked. “And I freaked you out so badly you ended up in here.” He said, gesturing to the hospital room.

Arthur blinked a few times before laughing, letting go of Alfred’s hand so he could attempt to cover his giggles.

“You think I’m in here because you ‘freaked me out’?” Arthur asked, making hand quotations as he spoke.

“Well, yeah, what else would it be?” Alfred asked, stepping a bit closer to the edge of the hospital bed.

“I’m allergic to mistletoe you dolt.” Arthur smirked, reaching out to pull Alfred closer.

“Wait, really?” Alfred asked, looking into Arthur’s eyes.

“Yes really. Feel free to ask Francis or my brothers. Being too close to it causes me to break out into hives and my throat to swell. Although~” Arthur purred, grabbing Alfred’s shirt and pulling him so their noses were almost touching. “If you wanted a kiss, you could have just asked.”

Alfred blinked in surprise for a few seconds before Arthur pulled him down all the way, sealing their lips together. When Alfred pulled back a few seconds later, his cheeks were bright red, almost rivaling the crimson shade of Arthur’s.

“So, if I just had to ask for a kiss, could I ask for a date?” Alfred asked, averting his eyes nervously.

“Of course you may.” Arthur smiled, pulling Alfred down for another kiss.

Okay, so maybe his plan hadn’t worked out like he had thought it would, but considering that he was now leaned over, kissing the man he had wanted to confess to for months, he figured, maybe there really was such a thing as a Christmas miracle.


End file.
